


Newest Addition to the team

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [84]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the team gets another member</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "What do you mean a new team member?" Skye asked, looking up from her laptop. "I thought nobody knew about us but a select few from higher ups in SHIELD?"

"As I said, I don’t know the specifics. I’ve just been sent a message - from Fury, that an addition to the team is waiting for us back at the hub." Phil explained again. For the fifth time. He’s seriously considering just playing a voice recording of that sentence and playing it over and over again.

Then again…

"I thought you were the one who chose us personally, sir?" Fitz raised a finger in question.

"Well, Nick  _personally_  requested this person, whoever he or she is to be on this team and I can’t say no to that.”

"Technically, you can-" Coulson gave Simmons a look that silenced her almost immediately. "But I’m guessing you don’t want to…"

"We’re five minutes away from the hub." May announced from the comms, and they all settled back down to prepare for landing.

—-

After Ward went and got himself locked up along with other HYDRA agents, Tripp himself was taken by another team who needed him much more than Coulson’s team does.

Of course, that meant that the team was still down a sniper. Phil had tried searching high and low for a sniper that would at least try to reach his levels of expectancy but none surfaced. Considering that his standards were along the lines of ‘Clint Barton aka Hawkeye’ he should’ve expected as much. 

Still, they needed an addition and Fury’s phone call about being able to find the perfect candidate for Phil’s team was  _probably_  not going to blow up in his face. 

If only he knew, who Fury got. The bastard just kept on telling him ‘ _I’m sure you’ll like him Phil. He has a reputation after all.’_  

—-

He was wrong. 

He was  _so_  very wrong. 

Leave it to Nick Fury to have a twisted sense of humor. 

As the hatch lowered itself, Phil and his team stood at the end of it, waiting to reveal their newest team member. Skye’s eyes widened at the realization of who it was, FitzSimmons looked at each other then back at the man, May’s eyebrows shot up and Phil stood there gaping.

Standing on the landing bay with a duffel slung on his shoulder, in all his cargo pants, boots and tight shirt glory, stood a man that Phil knew  _very_ well. 

Phil hadn’t told team delta about his ‘resurrection’ yet and he highly doubted that they’d have the clearance level for it. So no, his husband didn’t know he’s alive as far as Phil knew.

"Clint…" he whispered. He wanted so much to go and hide; Phil was not ready for this. He wasn’t ready for the look of utter betrayal and the words that were about to be spat in his face. Not when it all came from Clint. 

"You’re late." Clint said instead. He adjusted the bag on his shoulder and walked unto the platform, dropping his duffel beside him when he got close enough to Phil. 

Clint pulled him into a tight embrace and hid his face in the crook of Phil’s neck, he whispered “You’re late. I missed you.”

Phil was stunned, sure but he was also immensely happy at this turn of events. He intended to hug Clint back, but before he could, Clint pulled away and smiled at him, as beautiful as ever, and leaned in to kiss him. This time, Phil didn’t hesitate, he kissed right back. Holding Clint’s cheek in place with one hand, while the other rested on the archer’s arm. Clint held him close, unwilling to let go. 

Up until Skye cleared her throat that is. They both pulled away forgetting where they were and Clint grinned at him before he faced the others with a sly smile. “Hey guys. I guess, I’m your new team mate?” He tried.

"And our boss’s beau apparently." Skye commented. 

"Husband." May corrected.

"You’re his husband?" Fitz asked the same time Simmons piped up "Your husband, sir?"

"I’m guessing you all know my husband, Clint Barton, Codename: Hawkeye. He’s the newest addition to the team." Phil smiled brightly. 

He guessed he could forgive Fury this time.


	2. Chapter 2

It was disgusting.

Correction.

 _They_   _are_  disgusting.

"Make me feel more miserable about being single why don’t you?" Skye joked when she walked into the tiny kitchen the Bus had only to find Clint pushing Phil against the counter and making out. 

Thankfully, Clint pulled away and had the decency to look abashed while Phil looked like he was fixing his tie. 

"Oh, don’t mind me. I’m just here to get a cup of coffee." Skye told them as she took a cup from the cupboard. She hummed a song under her breath and prepared her coffee with more precision than was necessary. "You boys can just ignore me and go back to what you were doing." She said.

well, she  _teased._  She didn’t actually think they’d go back to making out against the counter.

"Aw, Come on!" The two guys gave her a look over Phil’s shoulder and smirked. "I was just kidding! I don’t need to see that!"

"You were the one who asked for it." Skye jumped when May appeared from absolutely fucking nowhere. 

"Jesus. Warn a guy." Skye told her. 

"You get used to it." Clint told her with a shrug. "You should ask her to teach you. You get to scare people with it."

"I doubt that’s the purpose of it." Skye eyed him seriously.

"It is, actually." May told her. 

"It is not." Phil rolled his eyes.

"Well, it should be." Clint shrugged and May nodded.

"Either way, I’d love to learn it." Skye said. 

"Perfect. Meet me outside the lab in an hour. Wear something you don’t mind getting drenched in blood." May said cryptically before leaving with her cup of coffee.

"Blood? I thought I was just learning how to sneak up on people." 

"It’s a very….  _demanding_  skill.” Phil told her carefully.

Clint snorted and was rewarded with an elbow to the gut before he nodded along to Phil’s words. 

"Aw, Fuck you guys." Skye stomped away.

Ever since Clint came on board, Phil has been more cheerful, May a little more humorous. The Black Widow even visited them once, although it was just to say hello, it was still awesome. Turns out, that Natasha -  _oh yeah_ , Skye calls her Natasha now - is best friends with May and they often teased Phil and Clint before they were together. They both took credit for the guys’ relationship which the other two denied. 

All in all, Clint joining the team was nothing but good things. Besides, Skye _liked_  having a second father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/102760545751/part-one-prompt-1-tagging-for-notif)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/95930641516/i-cant-stress-enough-how-happy-i-am-that-the)
> 
> As usual, if you want me to continue this fic, [Send me a line](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/ask) so I can add it to my queue. :)


End file.
